Wait
by thegigglemaster
Summary: Two teens sit waiting to hear the news that could change their life forever. There aren't any named characters in this, so feel free to imagine your OPT in it.


A/N: Hey Y'all! Sorry I haven't been active in like...several years. I don't really know where this came from, but I was listen to the song "Wait" by M83 and this image of two teens sitting together waiting for the biggest life-changing news popped into my head and when I started writing about it, the rest came out as well. The characters don't have a name, so you can feel free to imagine your OTP in these roles. I may continue this, I may not. I'm not really sure, hell it might even go into my book that I'm working on. Again, WHO KNOWS? I surely don't lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's bittersweet, and if you listen to "Wait" on repeat while reading this, it definitely makes it more...emotional? Better? something like that. Anyway, enjoy! I'm going to try and update my other fics fairly soon so be on the look out!

Love,

The Gigglemaster

* * *

They sat there in complete silence. Side by side, no words and barely breathing, eying the little stick that lay on the counter. They hadn't touched each other since she breathed those two words out in panic.

"I'm late".

There was no hand holding, no comforting, they were both terrified and could not fathom these things at the moment. Suddenly, he realized that she was shaking as they sat there on the edge of the bath. He found himself instinctively reaching out to wrap his arm around her, but she cringed when he got near her.

"Right", he thought to himself. "Of course she doesn't want you right now, not when she's thinking that you…did this to her."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm on his cell phone went off. He looked at her as she sat frozen next to him, staring blankly ahead.

She had started to cry.

"Hey," he said as he kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Look, what ever that test says, it doesn't matter, okay? Because I'm going to be here no matter what, if you decide to…what ever you decide, I will support you. This is entirely your decision. It's your body, and while I may feel…a certain way about…it," he gestured towards her abdomen, "it doesn't matter because this is your choice. And I will love you no matter what, okay?"

She nodded her head, finally looking into his eyes.

"Okay," she breathed. "Let's do this, together."

* * *

It was positive.

* * *

"You can't have a kid, you're still a kid yourself!"

"A baby is a baby, you can't just call it a fetus to justify its death."

"If you two don't get married, you can't stay under my roof."

"Have you thought about adoption?"

"How are you going to finish school? How will you support yourselves?"

"You guys really didn't think this one through, did you?"

It felt like she was drowning in these voices going round and round her head, and she wasn't sure how she felt, what she believed, or what she was going to do any more. She felt confused and lost, and she didn't know what she needed to do, what was right for her.

"I need you to tell me what you want," she leaned against the door frame to his bedroom, he was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars and planets that he had put up there as a boy. _I'm still a boy_ , he thought to himself.

Her words surprised him to say the least. He had meant it when he said that he would do whatever she wanted, as this pregnancy affected her way more than it affected him. He sat up in bed and scratched his head.

"I…I…honestly, I don't…I haven't really thought…I mean…"

"Stop, don't think about it. Just tell me what your gut is telling you that you want. Like if I had a gun to your head," he laughed, her favorite way of getting someone to make a major life decision was to use this analogy, "and I gave you 20 seconds to decide, what would you say?" She held up her fingers in a mock gun and pointed them to his forehead.

"Time starts now."

"I want you." He said it simply, in his typical straightforward manner. "I want you and I want to be with you until the day I die. I knew you were the one for me the moment you pushed me down the slide at recess the second day of kindergarten. I tried to fall for other girls, especially when you were dating all those pricks, but even when I thought that I was head over heals for one of them, I kept thinking of you when we would…fool around. I knew that I would never love someone as much as I loved you, and if you didn't love me back, I was okay with letting you go so that you could be happy. I mean it would seriously suck major ass, but all I ever want is for you to be happy. I want to marry you one day. If that's today, tomorrow, next month, or fifteen years from now, I don't care, as long as you say yes and mean it. I want to have kids with you, I want to watch our kids grow up, I want to grow old with you, I want to love you will my entire body and soul and to make you feel that love. I want you and I want everything else that having you includes. All your bad hair days, your bad mood days, your smiles, your tears, your laughs, your kisses, your joys, your fears, your sorrow, I want all of it. Is that what you wanted to know?"

She knelt on the bed, straddling his hips, and kissed him deeply, her tears running from her eyes down her cheeks. He kissed the trails away and held her so close and yet so gently that she felt like she was both on fire and the most fragile piece of porcelain all at once. When she finally pulled away, she answered his question:

"Yes."

* * *

Two months later, they got married.

Four months after that, they lost their child.

She was helping him paint the nursery a beautiful sea foam green and stenciling little designs on the walls. She dropped her paintbrush on the floor because she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. They rushed to the hospital, but it was too late.

They would have had a little boy.


End file.
